Dark Sakura
by Inukie
Summary: A zangoose goes serching for her missing trainer. Shes more than surprised by what she finds.rated for violence and being generaly depressing. I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

This is the story is inspired by my zangoose from pokemon ruby. I lost the game cartage a few months a while ago and I just thought of this. The nicknames are Chiko the Blazeikin, Natasha the peliper and Xenos the zangoose. It's from Xeno's POV.

A Black Sakura

Part 1

I looked at the ever shifting clouds of Hoen's sky. My master hadn't been here for so long. She never left me in a pokemon box. She called it pokemon wherehouseing or just inhumane. I didn't know what she meant. I never did. She spoke her mind here. Only here and she didn't care if we understood. Just that we would care. We cared so we were all happy. She was getting fairly old now though. She hadn't come back for a very long time.

I needed to get my mind off of her. I envied her but that's what I liked about her. I sighed and looked to my side at the flowers that graced the half of Ever Grande City with a pokemon center. They waved in an ever-blowing wind. Everything was permanent in this world. The wind would always blow the sun would always shine even when my good friend Kougre tried to make it rain.

Suddenly a harsh gust blew in her direction. It was Chiko riding on Natasha.

"Yo! Chiko, Natasha where have you been?" I called.

Chiko leapt off Natasha and landed gracefully in front of me. Natasha swooped to the ground elegantly on her aquamarine tipped wings. I thought absentmindedly why I thought they were so amazing.

"Hey Xenos, we were off visiting the other zangoose over in Fallarbour Town. You should pay them a visit. You might find your family." Chiko said.

"I might as well. I'm almost level 100 so I might as well save the last five levels for a bit later." I replied. I looked to Natasha. She didn't ever say very much but her eyes held a strange and incredible wisdom. "What are you going to do now, Chiko?" I asked.

"Do you have to ask? I'm going to try to climb to the top of this mountain." He said with his usual huge ego. He had never been able to get to the top of the Evergrande Mountain. It just kept going up and up forever. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"What about you, Natasha?" I asked

"I'll go meditate over in Winowa's gym." She said. She really admired Winowa, even though she was well over level 70. I shrugged and dove into the waterfall as Natasha flew off into the omnipresent high noon lighting.

I didn't really know how to swim but I could dog paddle until I ran into one of my master's water types to ferry me somewhere. I let the waterfall take me into the ocean's depth. I swam to the surface of the chilled water. Sure enough Kyogre surfaced about two yards away from me. That created a few giant waves but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Need a lift?" He asked me in his incredibly deep voice. I wondered why master never traded him back to her sapphire version for Gordon. I liked it this way though. I sought power and so did Gordon. There was a huge difference between us though. I wanted strength as a goal. Gordon merely wanted to crush everything in his path.

"Sure, thanks. To Lilly Cove City Coco." I said. She wasn't named but Coco was a suitable name for the friendly giant fish. I was the only one that called her that.

It seemed like just seconds later when Coco deposited me at Lilly Cove City's beach. "Thanks Coco. You better hide. You know how humans are about seeing legendary." Coco grunted in reply as she dove under the surf. I quickly made a dash for some trees and began to jump from one to another. I kept that up enter I was well out of the city's boundary. I knew that Team Aqua had once had a master ball and I could get caught with a master ball. Without a trainer around any pokemon could be captured. I had never seen a trainer in the forest route I was taking that lead straight to Fallarbor. It wasn't on any pokenav so as far as most trainers knew it didn't exist.

I sighed, panting as the forest began to subside. The trees thinned and became harsh mountain terrain. I smiled. It was much easier former to climb and jump up a mountain than squeeze through dense forest. Once I got over the mountain's peak I was greeted by harsh sandy winds. It was the dessert. The only dessert in the whole known pokemon world. It was inconveniently located in between Lilly Cove and Fallarbour towns. I could have taken the easy way out and used the routes on a pokenav but I liked a challenge. I began to hop down the mountainside. The hot sand battered me relentlessly. I was grateful for it though. Without it I would be easy prey for wandering trainers. I was too cautious to risk that one of them might have a master ball. With one of them anyone could catch any pokemon even if it was owned.

I looked up to see Fallarbour town in the distance. I was really heading to the field behind the city. That was where zangoose mainly lived. Also seviper witch I toughly enjoyed beating to a pulp.

Just as I got to where I was going, a pink blur zoomed by my vision. The blur stopped and turned around to face the direction it had been coming. The blur was a very short and strange looking girl. She had a skitty's catlike ears. She also had a long Skitty club like tail. Her tail, ears, and hair were all hot pink. Her skin was at least as much scars as normal skin. She also had a strange looking red collar around her neck the strangest part about her was that her right eye was heavily bandaged.

I was distracted from the strange girl, when a group of team magma grunts filed out of nearby Meteor Falls. They all had very powerful looking guns. They were all aimed at the skitty girl. "Freeze, Experiment SK! We have reinforcements ready, and means to end your life here and now!" Shouted the apparent leader of the Magma group.

The skitty girl finally spoke. "Oh I'm _so_ scared of your giant guns. Oh come now you think those things can even touch me, let alone kill me? Go on and shoot. Then it won't seem as evil when I kill you!" she said with sarcasm only in the first sentence. The Magma leader gave a signal and all at once the guns fired. The skitty girl lifted the bandages from her eye. All the bullets stopped in midair and turned to sand. She stood unharmed.

I was amazed. This all was like a scene from some strange and twisted movie. I strained to see what was behind the skitty girl's bandages but couldn't. She chuckled soft and menacingly. She turned to the wall of rock surrounding the entrance to Meteor Falls. There was a giant bang and rocks fell, trapping the entire team magma group.

"We need backup, now! She's way stronger than predicted!" Shouted the magma squad leader into a COM device.

The girl looked at the magma squad, now all trapped under rocks. She chuckled darkly. "Now know what it's like to be hurt when you can't get away, just like what you did to me! Blizzard!" She cried with triumph and an unhidden lust for revenge. Giant daggers of ice appeared around her and the air took on a chill.

I was frozen to the bone. It wasn't just the girl's words; it was how she said them. She had spoke with hatred and the voice of a tortured soul. She gave a demonic smirk and with a wave of her hand the daggers rained down on team magma.

"Gahhhhhhhh!" She screamed in agony as her collar began to spark. The ice daggers fell to the ground harmlessly. She fell to the ground unconscious.

One of the magma grunts threw down a poke ball with an abra in it. "Come on let's get out of here before that freak wakes up!" he said. The psychic pokemon teleported all of the team magma squad away.

I looked around and cautiously approached the skitty girl. She smelled familiar, very familiar. She smelled like my master only more like a skitty. Then I realized something, the magma leader had called her, SK. That was my master's initial SK Sakura Kokako. I sighed and picked her up. I couldn't leave her here. It was getting late and cold. I noticed that she was holding something. I cautiously pried her fist open. A card fell to the ground. I looked at it more closely. I fell backwards early dropping the girl in my arms. It was a trainer card reading Sakura Kokako. It was my master's trainer card, definitely not a fake.


	2. Part 2

I don't own pokemon do I need repeat myself?

This story is formed of all the evil and violent things I think up but can't put in my other stories and not have to move up the rating.

. The skitty girl/trainer is wearing clothes I just haven figured out what yet! Lets go with a crimson vest with a matching t-shirt and shorts with the magma emblem. Well now I have figured out what… If you can think of something better tell me in a review!

Please review!

-Inu

A Black Sakura

Part 2

I was more than confused by all that had just happened. I had seen this girl use some strange form of alchemy, combined with a pokemon attack. Also she had tried to kill at least a dozen magma grunts.

I looked down at the sleeping skitty girl I was carrying. Even though her personality was vastly different than my master's there were some shared traits. Her forehead was heart-shaped as well as having extremely small feet and hands. I figured whatever had given her skitty traits had made her so short. I guessed that she was only four feet tall. Also her hair came down to her shoulders. That was about how long it would have grown without being cut by now. Also my nose never had leaded me wrong, and she smelled just like Sakura.

I looked up. I was finally where I was going, Sakura's secret base. I was a bit dusty but whenever one of her pokemon came by they stayed there, it was like an unwritten law. Usually one of he pokemon that had been caught around Fallarbour would take it upon them to tidy up the place. Apparently no one had in a bit. I put her down on an attract mat and began to dust off the old posters and dolls. My eyes came to rest on the slide that she had gotten on the Lilly Cove clear out day. It was a simple blue slide, a simple blue toy. I wondered why it stood out to me. Then I realized why, Sakura was a simple girl. She should be only 13. She always was a bit hyper for her age, a bit like a kid.

The skitty girl began to stir. She raised her head and looked around. Her eyes froze on me. "Xenos? Is it really you, Xenos?" She said dazed. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"How do you know my name? Could it really be you, Sakura?" I asked.

"Yes it's me, Sakura Kokako. Then you're really…"

"I'm Xenos…" I stopped when she leapt up and hugged me tightly.

"This is the best day of my life! I'm away from them and what they said about killing you and the others was a lie!" she was crying, I could tell. I hugged her back.

"Who are 'them', and why did you try to kill thoughts guys from magma?" I asked and pushed her back.

"Them is those magma jerks that turned me into this. Why did I try to kill them? That wasn't me it was Kokako."

"What do you mean it wasn't you? Kokako is your last name, not another person."

"Oh, you don't know. I have a split personality. The dark me is named Kokako. I'm the normal one, call me Sakura."

"So let me get this straight, what I saw was just your dark side, seeking revenge?"

"If you don't believe me I can bring her here. Another power of my eye is to make anyone's including my other personality to assume physical form. I'd a bit hard to explain so let me just show you." Sakura raised her bandage and looked intensely at the floor. A look-alike appeared. She was just like Sakura but only had a more darkened look to her.

"Why the hell'd ya bring me out, Sakura? This is my break I used to much energy last time." Said the more than a little annoyed look-alike.

"Kokako, did you try to kill a bunch a team magma brutes?" Sakura asked.

"So what? I was just giving them a taste of their own medicine. You know how they caught us in the first place, when we could possibly get away. Besides that wouldn't cause them half the pain the lab did us."

Sakura fell to the ground from weakness. Her eyes began to bleed. "Get back in our head! You know I can't hold you out here without hurting myself for very long!" She yelled. Kokako sighed as she vanished.

"Sakura! Are you okay? What happened?" I said worried. I wasn't sure weather or not I should trust her but I did for now. She's my trainer I should trust her. I thought.

"That takes a lot of energy and if I try to use it for to long my eyes will bleed. I'm fine anyway."

"If you don't mind the memory to much, could you tell me what happened to it?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure, I'll just show you. Follow me." She got up and leapt to a nearby tree, outside the secret base. "Come on, you better run 'cause I'm fast." She hoped to the ground and dashed off.

"Agility." I said and briefly glowed with blue light. I ran after her. When I finally caught up to her she was standing at the entrance to Meteor Falls. "Wait up!" I called.

"You can't keep up?" she stated more than asked. She walked into the cave and stopped at a creator that I hadn't seen there the last time I had been in Meteor Falls. There was a huge meteor there.

"This is where it happened. You should stand back." Sakura touched the meteor and raised her bandage once again. She still kept a hand shielding it from my vision.

A hologram of the cave appeared. A girl came running out of a connecting tunnel, she was carrying a fainted skitty.

"I will narrate. It all started when I was training, Scat the skitty. She had fainted and I was running to get to a pokemon center since I didn't bring any other pokemon." A high ranked looking magma person walked onto the scene. He had a very, very high-leveled looking mightyena. He blocked the nearest exit to the girl witch I assumed to be Sakura. The Sakura in the picture said something to the person from magma. He said something to the mightyena and the wolf pokemon began to form a hyper beam attack. The girl ran towards the rock I was standing next to. The mightyena launched its attack and it hit the meteor. Several shards came off. One of them wised right into the girl's right eye. She clasped, and the person from magma shot her with a strange ray gun, she disappeared, and the hologram vanished.

"Does that explain it well enough?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"Then, can I see your eye?" I asked.

"Something tells me you'll regret it. Its more than a little disturbing."

"Of coarse I won't. I saw my share of disturbing things before you caught me."

"You don't seem like you'll change your mind so fine." She took off her bandages completely.

Her eye was disturbing. It was split jaggedly through the center and had a shard of rock in it. Her eye was cut that was like jell-o, with countless edges. The shard of rock was most disturbing though. It cut through the pupil and gave it a catlike look.

She bandaged it again. "I found out later that it was a shard of moon stone and it had given me all these weird powers. Except the pokemon attacks, I got those from team magma giving me skitty DNA and turning me into a mutant."

I stared at her in slight shock. Not disgust, but mere shock from the knowledge that this was what had befallen my master.

The next morning at the secret base, I woke up early. The sun was just rising

"Pretty, ain't it?" Said Sakura. She was somehow gotten to standing next to me. I looked at her puzzled. Last I looked she was sleeping like a baby. I should have heard her coming. I would have asked her about it but I didn't bother. There were so many new abilities she had. I was fascinated by all of them. We just stood and watched the sun rise. After it had risen, something flew by us. Sakura jumped up and caught it. I looked over her shoulder at it. It was a cherry blossom; only it was black at the tips instead of pale pink. Sakura put it in her hair.

"I have to meet someone today." She said somewhat randomly.

"Who is it, do you finally have a boyfriend?" I asked.

Sakura blushed slightly, "No, he's a friend of mine who helped me escape from Team Magma. He's a mightyena poke morph. He is bringing our pokemon."

Sakura and I stood at the place where Sakura and the mightyena boy were supposed to meet. It was an island that was in the middle of a river coming from another part of Meteor Mountain. A black blur appeared on the shoreline and stopped when he was in front of the island Sakura and I were on.

Soooooooo…. What do ya think? Please review.

PS usually I don't update so frequently, but chapter ideas leave about as fast as they come for me.

-Inu


	3. Part 3

Inukie here. Ummm… This chapter is where the T rateing really comes into effect. There is blood and mild swearing. Mostly a fairly long, violent battle. I used all I know about writing battles in this and didn't hold back on it at all.

Kokako and Sakura are treated as separate characters. Same with Miroku and his dark side, Siren.

**Enjoy and review!**

A Black Sakura

Part 3

I sqinted at the boy on the shore. He looked like he was part mightyena, as Sakura looked part skitty. He had black dog ears. Also a long black tipped, dark grey tail. He was wearing the same outfit as Sakura had the day I found her. He had on a crimson vest with a matching T-shirt and shorts. The vest had a team magma logo on it. He had a red collar like Sakura, and a belt with two poke balls on it. He jumped clear over the river to land right in front of us.

I wasn't too startled. Finding out Sakura's powers and their extent over time had made me very hard to surprise.

"Good work distracting the gards, Kokako! I have both of our pokemon." He said happily. He was wearing a crazy grin that displayed a row of dog-like teeth.

"That's great, Siren! I'm Sakura, Kokako is resting." Sakura said.

"Thanks! I'm not Siren. I'm Miroku." Miroku said. Then both of them started laughing hystaricaly.

"Hey, Sakura, Miroku, don't you think you should change out of your Team Magma uniforms and get some disquises?" I said. I was already getting the impression that I would get very confused by their names very soon. Miroku and Sakura are good, Kokako and Siren are bad, must remember! I thought.

"You have a point. We stand out way to much in this garb." Sakura said.

"Ditto, Sakura." Said Miroku.

All of us went back to Sakura's secret base. She and Miroku were talking about their pokemon or something like that when we got there. I felt like a babysitter, since they were so upbeat when they were together. Also because both of the poke hybrids were so small.

Both of them jumped into the secret base with ease. I sighed and followed them.

They both got some good cloathes from Sakura's huge wardrobe. Sakura had a pink vest and T-shirt and black jeans. Also a collar with a black tipped plastic cherry blossom much like the one she had found that morning. Miroku had the same thing except in green with camafloge jeans. He also took a scarf to hide his red collar. I assumed that neither of them could take them off.

"What should we do now?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. I didn't think we would ever be free again. I never thought about what to do afterwards…" Miroku said half-heartedly.

"What should we do now, Xenos?" Sakura asked me.

"Even though it isn't exactly something to do with your lives, I do have an idea." I said.

"Okay, tell us, we're desprete!" Said Miroku.

"Well, I still don't know how strong you two are in comparison to pokemon but I think if you want to you can battle with some wild pokemon. It would be a good way to find out your limits." I said

"We know that battle wild pokemon won't help us find them. You remember yesterday, you couldn't keep up with me running even with the help of your 'agility'. How I was moveing then was a rather slow jog for me. Miroku is faster than me." Sakura said.

"Yeah. One of the few things Team Magma told us that was true, was that pokemorphs like us are far stronger than any pokemon can ever become. Hey what about the previous experiments?" Miroku said.

"Oh them. Well there was a lot of escapes from those experiments." Sakura noticed my confused stare. "Right, you don't know anything about Team Magma's experiments. We're talking about the ones that were pokemon givein human DNA instead of us, humans with pokemon DNA. If we ran into one of them we could find our limits." She said.

"Lets go then!" Said Miroku.

"Yep." Said Sakura with less enthusiasum.

Both of the pokemorphs ran off at more than 60 mph. I sighed and followed them.

We were all walking around in some grass. The two pokemorphs looked fascinated by everything. I wondered just what Team Magma had did to them. I was just confused. All this had happened so suddenly. One day I was borred out of my mind, cloudgazing with nothing to do. Now I've found my long lost trainer and it turns out she's a pokemorph with super powers. I was confused, just confused.

"The clouds in Hoen are so pretty…" Said Sakura.

"Yeah…" Said Miroku. They were lying next to each other on the rock that she had been standing on the day she had tried to kill the guys from Team Magma. I felt unappritiateive. Two teenagers that had been turned into little kids somehow, could enjoy something that I had taken for granted all my life.

I smelled something strange, right then. It was like a seviper only more human. Oh crap! Another pokemorph. I thought.

I looked over to Sakura and Miroku. They were both scaning the area and sniffing the air intently. Miroku began to growl. There was a wooshing sound, and a boy, seviper, pokemorph lept down from Meteor Falls. He had a very long tail with a red poisen tip on it. He was wearing a Magma pokemorph uniform. Also he had insanely large fangs, and claws.

My vision became veiled with red furry. That happened whenever I was near a seviper. "Crush Claw!" I called. My claws began to glow with energy. I ran up to the seviper boy and just when my claw was about to cut through his skin he spun around andkicked me in the ribs so hard I whent flying into a nearby tree.

"You think, you, a mere pokemon with no special abilitys can even scratch me? Now, you, the infamus Kokako with that eye of yours… Team Magma wants you back kid, and if I can beat you in a battle, you're coming with me!" Said the seviper boy.

Sakura got a demonus glint in her eye. "Sakura you can't fight him, he's to strong!" I called, worriedly.

"I'm not Sakura. I'm Kokako, and I accept your challenge!" Kokako declared, wail boldly glaring at him.

Miroku eyes changed suddenly and slightly. They became wise, and sagely like Natasha's. "Miroku, now you too? No that must mean your Siren!" I said.

"Your kinda slow aren't cha?" He vanished and grabed me by my claw. Before I knew it I was on the top of Meteor Falls.

"How can you let her fight him? She'll be killed!" I asked in shock.

"Don't underestimate Kokako. Of 1000 pokemorphs nearly all biger or with more powerful pokemon than her, she is the strongest." Siren said.

"How is that possible? Skitty are some of the weakest pokemon around and when she was my trainer she couldn't walk 5 miles without stopping." I asked.

"I don't know for sure. Most of the other pokemorphs think its that shard of moon stone in her right eye." Siren said.

"Oh… I wonder why that would make her stronger. She was human when it got there and moon stones don't have any effect on humans."

"None of the Magma scientists could figure it out either. She's just an extremely sussessful experiment to them."

Siren and I both stopped talking and sat back to watch the battle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kokako and the seviper boy extanged glares. Kokako was first to attack. "Assist!" She called. Her claws began to glow with power. "Just what I was hopeing for. Crush claw!" She dashed at him. He raised his arms in a defensive stance. She didn't hesitate to claw through his flesh.

"What the others said really is true." He said with a hint of well hidden pain. Blood started to seep out of the wounds on his arm and form a pool around his bare feet.

"Oh, and what do they say?" She asked.

"That you're a demon! Poison Tail!" His tail began to glow with purple light. He stroke her hard in her rib cage with his tail. She didn't try to doge it. The poison barb at the end of his tail cut into her.

"You know what?" She said retoricaly. She pulled the barb out of her side. "They're right!" She snapped the barb.

"Gahhh!" He screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"What the heck?" Said Kokako, puzzled, as her legs clasped beneth her.

"I knew I couldn't beat you. My only stradgy was to weaken you for the others." He said. His eyes were glazed over with pain.

They both glared at each other. They were both kneeling in a wdening pool of blood. Niether willing to give in and fall.

I looked at my master with incompairable worry. If she was human she woukd be long dead. They weren't dead yet. Siren and I both watched intently. We didn't dare step in ecause we knew that to her, this was a fight of pride.

So? What do you think? This is my first try at a battle with so much dicription. If you faint from discust or the thought of blood, don't say I didn't warn you. As I mentioned in part 2 this stor is formed of my dak ideas. Now I have the evil dark personaility for part 1. the description of how Sakura got caught in part 2 and now a nice battle to top it off in part three. I'm gonna run out of ideas…

Next time in part 4, Sakura is back but broken from the knowledge that she killed the seviper boy. Kokako takes over. She's suicidal from Sakura's runaway emotions. Will Siren be able to save his lover? Will Xenos ever see her master as she knew her again?

Later in the story if not part 4 there will be a strong Siren/Kokako pairing. Their feelings have rubbed off on their child-like counterparts a bit.

_**Review! Please!**_

-Inukie


	4. Part 4

Hiya! Inukie here! I have finaly bothered to write part 4. This is the first part with any Kokako/Siren or Sakura/Siren. Miroku has his own little powers that will be revealed later.

**Pesenting Dark Sakura, Part 4**

**Review!**

**Part 4**

Kokako and the seviper boy were still stareing each other down. There was an ever growing pool of blood around them. Kokako's paralysis must have taken full effect by now but it didn't show.

Siren and I could guess that Kokako would win though. Siren had mentioned that her power was restored in moonlight. Also the seviper pokemorph had lost a great deal more blood from the fairly deep gashes in bith his arms but mostly from the barb that had been broken off of his tail.

The moon finaly rose over the battlefield. It turned the bright crimson blood into an eerie silver. Oddly enough, it turned Kokako silver to. She said, "It took long enough.". She raised the bandages on her right eye completely. The sliver of moonstone was glowing with the same silver light. She glared at him. She said menacingly, "Now I can finish you! Blizzard!". A dozen razer sharp ice daggers appeared around her and rained down at the sevipermorph.

"No, Safegard!" Called a finiliar voice. A shorter ghost like version of Sakura had appeared inbetween Kokako and the sevipermorph. A shield of light formed in front of her. The ice glanced off it and fell to the ground without harming anyone.

Kokako glared at her. She said angrily, "How dare you, twerp!". Her tone was filled with bloodlust. Kokako grabbed Sakura and held her neck tightly. She promptly bit Kokako and ran. Kokako dashed after her. Sakura grined slightly as she gained enough speed to become a blur.

I exclaimed, "Oh no! She can't out run Kokako. She's to short and they both run equally fast.".

Sirin spoke up, "I'll follow them. You should stay out of this,".

I said angrily, "Why? She's my trainer!".

"Remember when I said evry pokemorph has their own unique powers that only they have? Well, I'm an orical and something very bad will happen if you get involved in this any further. Just go back to a pokeball somewhere and don't gat yourself involved with Team Magma.".

I couldn't help the truth. I wasn't really helping in this. Anything I had told them, they could have figured out on their own even at their little kid personalitys. It was my bright idea for them to get into a battle with another pokemon that had lead to what would be the death of a boy.

"Fine. I'll go back to Evergrande City and fight the pokemon league to level 100. Just like a pokemon that doesn't get into their trainer's lives." I said and began to walk to Slateport City. That was a port town that was fairly close by. It was closer than Lilly Cove by a long shot.

I watched as Siren ran off after Kokako and Sakura.

It seemed like it wasn't very long after when I got to the dark port city. The usually bussiling port city. Right on que, Coco appeared at the edge of the nearby beach.

I got ready to call her but she spoke first, "Xenos, it's terrible! Just terrible Chicko and Natasha were captured by team Magma! They took them to their base in the volcano, Mt. Chiminy, by Fallarbour Town!"

"What!" I yelled, in shock. I turned right around, but I knew it would take a long time for me to get back. I was tired from pretty much sprinting all the way here. I had to save them. Even if having me around may have hurt Sakura, I can't let them get hurt. They're my family, just as much if not more than Sakura.

What do you think. I decided to move my last idea to the next chapter. Sorry its so short, but it is very important what does happen. The last chapter will be nice and long to make up for it.

**_Review!_**


	5. Part 5

Hiya! Inu here. Finally I've gotten around to writing part five of Dark Sakura. This is just as angsty if not more as the other chapters. Evil laughter echoes in the distance…

_**Why won't anyone review!**_

**Uhhhh please do!**

Dark Sakura

Part Five

I raced through the long grass surrounding Fallarbour Town. I only knew two people right now that could possibly help me rescue Natasha and Peliper. Or should I say four, the poke morphs and their more mature and able to fight personalities, Sakura Kokako, and Miroku Siren.

I looked around panting. I was finally at Meteor Falls. I didn't hesitate to race in. Sakura/Kokako stood in a circle of moonlight. She held a dagger. "Sakura you can't!" I yelled from the entrance. I couldn't tell witch personality I was talking to but I was used to calling her/them by the first name

"Why do you care if I die?" She said simply and turned to stare at me.

Sakura's gaze reminded me of an old saying, 'a person's eyes are a window to their soul,' . I could tell that it was true. Her stare showed a spirit that was broken into a thousand pieces. There was also a mess of gilt, anger, sadness, and an indescribable hatred of Team Magma.

"There are people that care about you! Like Chico and Natasha, or your parents!" I called. At them mention of her parents she looked ready t stab herself in a rush of blind hatred.

"You don't know them! If Chico, Natasha, any of the pokemon, or my parents cared they would have looked for me!" She yelled. Her eyes were ablaze with a fire that seemed rekindled. She turned tail and dashed into a tunnel.

I never knew her parents. Even though I was one the pokemon she always traveled with, I had never been to her home in Littleroot Town. I had joined her life much latter. From what Chico and Natasha had told me, Sakura hadn't been home since she left. None of her pokemon had ever seen her parents.

When I got back to reality, Siren stood in between me and where Sakura had ran to. Could she possibly be serious about wanting to kill herself? I asked myself. I remembered clearly in my mind, how my master had been before all of this, a teenager but still carefree. She seemed as if she had managed to forget the bad things in life but wasn't naïve.

"Siren, how did you get here so fast?" I asked him, dumbstruck.

"I told you, I'm an oracle. I saw you come here minutes after you left." He replied.

"I meant in front of me. Anyway, Sakura ran off looking suicidal and you're ignoring it!" I said angrily.

"I know where she is and she won't do anything."

That's all you can say about that happening to your friend!" I was outraged.

"My visions never lie. You came here to tell her that her Blaziken, and Pelipper were kidnapped by team magma, right?" He said. If I didn't know that I couldn't hit him I would have attacked.

"Yeah, that's right." I said.

He took a pokeball out of his pocket. "Max, find Sakura and tell her that her pokemon are in trouble." He commanded. A mightena came out of the ball.

"Right away!" Barked Max. He put his nose in the air and dashed off in the direction Sakura had gone.

"Why did you give an intimidating pokemon like that a cute name like max?" I asked.

"He was my starter pokemon. I gave him the name Max when he was a pochena and a cute doggie name suited him better. Now the name just stuck with him. Did Sakura get her skitty as a starter pokemon?" He asked.

"No she got a torchic and named it Chico. The name really never suited him but like with you, it grew on him. Now he's a Blaziken and still has the name Chico." I said.

"My second guess would have been a winggull. So she got a normal starter pokemon… Go after her Xenos. You're of an extremely strong type of pokemon and if anyone has a chance against team magma it's you. Go save your friends and master."

"Wow, Siren, you're being encouraging. That's must be new to you." I said. I was somewhat shocked.

"Just go, now." He said. I heard Max howling somewhere. I couldn't understand him very well. Dog pokemon like him and catlike ones like myself spoke very different dialects of pokespeak. "She went to Lavaridge town, to the north of here. Hurry." Siren said.

I dashed out of the cave and to the north. I could just barely make out the small hot spring town in the omnipresent shroud of volcanic ash surrounding Fallarbor town. "Agility!" I called. Blue light surrounded me and I ran to Lavaridge at breakneck speed.

This is my pathetic attempt at suspense. Is it any good?

_**Please review!**_


End file.
